ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack 10-Alien 10: Operation Eclipse, Part 1
Overview The Unknown has teamed up with Moon Shadow, a new villain from Jack 10. Jack knew he couldn't stop them. Then, Professor Paradox arrived and told Jack that there is another -Trix holder. Jack went to Jake Grayson, Alien 10's main character, and asked for help. Now, the have to go to the moon and find the source of Moon Shadow and the Unknown's powers. Plot The Unknown : Moon Shadow, is it time to take invasion yet?! Moon Shadow : Yes. Prepare the pods, minions! Minion 1 : Yes, my lords... : The minions prepare the pods and sent them to Earth. 'Earth' : The pods that landed on Earth contained drones, Cyber Squids, Ectorines, and Vulpimancers. People were shouting and running. Jack : Okay guys! *transforms into Swampfire* Swampfire!!!!!!! : Jack, Frank and Amanda battles the aliens that invaded Earth. Suddenly, a giant pod landed on Earth. Frank : Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's... Its... Moon Shadow '': Your worst nightmare... : Then, a second pod just like Moon Shadow's landed. ''The Unknown : Meet.... Your end... *attacks Amanda* Frank : What the?! *gets attacked by Moon Shadow* Jack '': Okay.... It's time to go WayBig! : Suddenly, Professor Paradox stops Jack from transforming into WayBig. ''Jack '': Professor Paradox?! Why did you-- ''Professor Paradox '': It's because... I have a better idea, Jack. You see, Moon Shadow and The Unknown get their powers from the eclipse. You must go there and stop them. ''Jack '': Eclipse?! Thats-- ''Professor Paradox : Yes, tomorrow. Once the eclipse starts, it will be the end of everything you know. Jack : But... We have no equipment. Steve is going to a convention. Professor Paradox '': I know where you could get some, Jack *opens a portal* Don't worry, it won't eat you. ''Jack : Wait.... Can Frank come with me? Amanda will talk for ages... Professor Paradox : Very well... : Jack, Frank and Professor Paradox goes to the portal and travel to another place. 'Eric Salov's Residence (Underground Headquarters)' Frank '': Wow! Oh my gosh! This is cool Where are we?! Oh sweet! *looks at guns and weapons* ''Jake : Hey! How did you get here?! You better have an answer or else! Jared : And why does tht dude keep on touching our stuff?! Frank : What?! I think it's cool! Prof. Paradox : Relax Jared and Jake. Meet Jack. He is one of the -Trix weilders. And the boy touching your stuff is Frank... Jake '': Hello. My name is Jake. What trix do you use? ''Jack '': Well... It's an Omnitrix... But I call it "Supertrix" instead. ''Prof. Paradox '': Yes, yes... No time for introduction. We need a rocket to go to the moon. ''Jared : Why? Is there something that will happen or something? Jake : Jared is right. I want to see the eclipse. The news said that it will be the longest eclipse ever. Vincent '': I think I know why... The longest eclipse will enhance the powers of anyone who has connections with it. ''Samantha : And I think the Unknown has connections with it... Jake : How do you know? Eric '': Because of this *turns on the TV* ''TV News '': Breaking news! Strange monsters are attacking the city! ''Eric '': And I have never seen any of The Unknown's powers like this... And I can see a bright light coming down to The Unknown from the moon... ''Samantha : Wow.... Good eye sight, Eric... : Professor Paradox explains how The Unknown and Moon Shadow enhanced their powers. He said that Jack, Jake, Jared and Frank should get four special crystals. The crystals give powers to anyone who holds it (The Unknown and Moon Shadow). Jake, Jack and Frank prepared the things they need to go to the moon while Jared builds the rocket. Suddenly, a small spy, the size of an ant, from The Unknown went at the back of Jared. 'Inside the Rocket : The small spy from The Unknown then jumped to the rocket. '''''Jared : Okay. Get prepared guys! Five... Four... Three... Two... Frank '': Ooh! Can I say it?! I always wanted to say it! ''Jack, Jared and Jake '': JUST SAY IT!!!!! ''Frank : Blast off!!!!!!!!!! : The rocket then blasts off to space. Then, the small spy went to the control system and sabatoges it. Jack : Hey... What the heck is this?! Its a... Spy?! I know since it has red eyes... *throws the spy into outer space* Jake : What do you think it did? Jack : I don't know... : Suddenly, the rocket lost control. Jared : Wow.... I can't control the rocket!!! Frank : Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh... Theres the moon! Jake : Yeah.... Oh, and we're going to crash into the moon too! Frank : Oh... Aaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jake : I think I know what to do... I need Jack's help. 'Outside of the Rocket' : Jake and Jack transform into one of their strongest and smartest aliens. Jack as Humungousaur : Get on my back... Jake as a Galvan '': Okay... You need to jump out of the rocket and turn big. You'll get to stop the rocket! ''Jack as Humungousaur : What?! Are you crazy? *jumps* Jake as Galvan : I forgot... Land safely, too... Jack as Humungousaur : You couldn't have thought of that before I jumped?! 'Moon : Jack lands safely and turns big. Jack then catched the rocket. Then Jared, Jake, Jack and Frank put on their space suits and looked for the crystals. '''''Jake : Wait! I want to do somethig first.... *does Michael Jackson's moon walk* Oh my gosh!!!! That was epic! Jack '': Jake, stop dancing... We need to find the crystals before the eclipse. ''Jared '': Hey guys... Did you know that the scientists say the moon's craters are entrances to the inside of the moon? Or that the moon is a living spaceship? Or that when its the eclipse a giant sea snake eats a part of the moon? Oh or-- ''Jack, Frank, Jake : Shut up! Frank : There's the first crystal! *gets the crystal* : Suddenly, the moon started to shake. Then, aliens started to come out of the ground. Frank : I'll put it back! I'll put it back!!! Jared : Uh-Oh... Look's like they need to learn some lessons! Jake : Time to go... *transforms into Everglade* Everglade!!! Jack : *transforms into Echo Echo* Echo Echo! : Jake, Jack, Jared and Frank fought the moon aliens. But they were no match for them. When they were captured, the aliens took them to a crater and the aliens pushed a button. Suddenly, the crater began to go down. ''Jared '': Ah-Ha! I told you it was true! I told you-- ''Jack, Jake and Frank '': Shut up! 'To be continued...' Major Events *Jack and Jake meet each other for the first time. *They go to the moon. *They battle moon monsters Characters 'Alien 10' *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Eric Salov *Samantha Nora *Vincent Mac 'Villains' *The Unknown *Small Spy from The Unknown 'Jack 10' *Jack *Frank *Amanda *Professor Paradox 'Villains' *Moon Shadow *Moon Monsters 'Aliens Used' *Humungousaur (Jack) *Unknown Galvan (Jake) *Everglade (Jake) *Echo Echo (Jack) Trivia *Jack and Jake meet for the first time. *This is Alien 10's first crossover *This takes place in Season 3 of Jack 10. *This takes place after Into the Vortex and before ''The Creator (part 1) ''of Alien 10. *most of the main characters first names are starting with ''J ''(Jake, Jake, Jared) *This episode shows many facts about the moon (Spaceship/Moon theory , Crater of the moon theory, etc.). *It was confirmed that the Moon Monsters were from Moon Shadow. *It was confirmed that the Small Spy was from The Unknown. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123 Category:Dan Tennyson